Stewart
Stewart is a red Furness Railway, mixed-traffic engine. He runs the Main Line with Scotsman, Shane, Ivatt, and Steve. Stewart is the oldest engine documented on British Railways and is occasionally made fun of for his age. Biography Stewart was built in 1896 by Sharp, Stewart, and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. He worked on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line before coming to the BR to help with the incoming passenger services. He worked with Tobias on the Main Line route until Flying Scotsman arrived. In 1939 - 1945 he and the other engines transported troops across Britain to help with the war. In 1969 he was given a overhaul at Crewe . When he came back in 1973 he was a faster and stronger engine. When he found out that all but one of his brothers and sisters were scrapped in 1967, he was sent to Sodor along with Flying Scotsman to meet up with them. In 1997 he was sent to Southampton and back to notify the residents about the Queen's arrival. He did the same thing in 2000, but he worked as a banker to help Peter and Scotsman to the station. Personality Stewart is very kindhearted, mature, wise and keen to help a friend in need. The shunters look up to him as a grandfatherly and brotherly figure. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. Whenever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Stewart that the other engines turn to in order to help ease out the situation. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially the main four; Scotsman, Shane, Ivatt, and Steve often see Stewart as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine documented on the British Railways he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. Appearances Season 1 * Telford Finally Goes 100 mph (debut) * Stewart and the Seagulls * Stewart 1, Scotsman 0 * The Life of Steve * Three's a Crowd * Ivatt Gets Hung Out to Dry * Warm It Up Shane * Rigged to Blow * A Christmas Surprise Season 2 * Highly Sprung * Ivatt Goes Buzz Buzz * Mallard and the Ducks * Telford's Buffet * A Small Rivalry * David's Welcoming * An Old Friend * Shane's Depression * A Winter Surprise * Will You, Won't You? * A Streamlined What? * A Better View For Scotsman * The Flying Dome * Jackson's Situation * Fresh Meat Season 3 * Tobias' New Tender * A Warm Welcome * Terry and the Snow * Hero of the Shunting Yards * A 'Tender' Surprise * Short End of the Stick * Jinty * Rolling Gantry Problem *Big City Problems *It's Never Sunny in England *Snow Tracks Season 4 * Grandchuff * Battle of British Rail * Rescue * The Lost Prince * Bulldog * Talyllyn and Dolgoch * Munitions * The Blitz * Saving Private Ryan * Operation Bombshell * Something Wrong With Steve * Something Reasonable * The Long Lost Forgotten Secret *D-Day *Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Nationalization Season 5 * Carl's Bad Day * The Falling Out * Operation Casino * Ivatt and his Phobia of Trees * Sir Haydn and Edward Thomas * Prince * Bullseye * The Split Up * Midlander and Douglas * Double Trouble * Steve's Return * Tom Rolt and Alf * Preservation * Break Van * What is London? * A True Patriot Season 6 * Teething Troubles * Brian * Rumors * Snow Day * Double Rescue * A New Revolution * Worshiping a Warship * Scotsman's Departure * Saved From Scrap * Stepney and Midlander * A Western Rescue * Alfred and Judy's Bogus Journey * A Deseasel * Escape * Ballast and Sleepers! * A Miniature Christmas * What a Blast! * No. 10 Season 7 * Shane Pulls the Express * The Deputation * River Mite's Secret (mentioned) * Quarry Quarrel * Dockyard Distress (mentioned) * Perkins' First Train * River Irt and the Cars (mentioned) * River Mite's Ballast Blast * River Esk's Mess (mentioned) * Northern Rock's Road Trip * A Special Guest * William Beck * Shelagh of Eskdale (mentioned) * Lady Wakefield * Twin Trouble * Douglas Ferreira (mentioned) * Les Season 8 * Diesel Trouble * Stepney's Traumatizing Adventure (mentioned) * Down the Mineshaft * Turntable Mashup * Ivatt's New Coat * Deep Trouble * Halloween * Spic, Span and in Charge * The K2 and the A4 * Squeak, Rattle and Scrap * The Old Bridge (mentioned) * Peace and Quiet * Payback Spin-Off(s) * The Construction Company * The Narrow Gauge Engines (speaks in first half; cameo in second half) * The Miniature Engines (speaks in first half; cameo in second half) * The Mountain Engines * The Diesels * Origins * The National Railway Museum Season 9 * Dirty Work *Tender Engines (cameo) *Rock 'n' Roll *Grudge Match *Flood *Spills and Chills *Your Majesty *Q1, Telford 0 *Don't Get Cocky (mentioned) *The Haunted Mine *Ghosts *Pride *A Queen's Beauty Season 10 * The Royal Train * No Help at All * Russell * Livingston Thompson * Recolor * Jet Plane * Flower Power * Stepney's Visit *Claude's Long Haul *2000: Dawn of Y2K Season 11 * Our Bluebells * 50 Years Since Preservation * Aerolite * The Ghost of Tywyn Wharf * Don't Jump to Conclusions Berkeley *Stewart the Mail Engine *Coal *Luck *An 'Accident' *USA Twins *Enid and Wyddfa *Snowdon *Moel Siabod and Padarn *Ralph and Eryri *Ninian and Yeti *Peris and George *Euston Nights: The Ballad of Telford *Runaway *Ruston *Dubs: Weird But Efficient *Stirling Double *Ivatt No. 2 Season 12 *Billboard *Once in a Lifetime (mentioned) *It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia *Holdin' Out for a Hero *Failed Brakes *Edward Thomas and the Statue (mentioned) *Snow *Michael The Hopper *New Tram *Tobias and the Sign (mentioned) *The Man of Tywyn Station *Rod's Christmas Wish (does not speak) *Patrick's Pride *Steady Now! *Britannia *Steve's Tree Season 13 * Challenge Accepted! * Fifty Years of Preservation * The Statue * Indiana Jackson * Hot Pink * The Early Bird Gets To Wake Everyone Up * Wet Tracks * Snow Tracks Season 14 * William's Jokes * Mikado and Den * Trip to York * Meeting the Duchess * The World's Fastest Engine * Stephenson * Quadruple Header * The Great Haul * The Great Hall * Puffing Billy Rides Again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * The Original Locomotive * A Talk With Sans * A Great Novelty * Pluto (9 Planet) * Derwent * Lying Lyons * No. 3 * Cornwall * Shannon * LNWR Pride * Not-So Single Stirling Singles * A Blast From the Past * An Old Friend * The Pride of the GNR * The Same Manufacturer * LSWR Pride * Great Western Nostalgia * The Pride of the LNER * A Swindon Star * Scotsman's Wish * The Sword and the Stone * Lord Nelson * King George V * A Surprise * Quinn * David's Cousin * Electrics * Day of the Diesels * Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * The Journey Back * Cinders and Ashes * Avalanche * Den and the Blizzard * The Big Freeze Season 15 * Dawn of the Diesels * The Rocket * High Winds * Rolling Stocks (not-seen) * The Special and Stubborn MK1's and MK2's (mentioned) * Busted Buffers * Rules Are Rules * New Controller * Fire * Vic and the Trucks * You Got a Friend in Me * Being Jackson (mentioned) * The Tables Have Turned (cameo) * Eager But Impatient * A True Friend * Alan's Find * Rookie Mistake * We Make a Team Together * 60 Years Since Preservation * The Construction Site Entity (mentioned) * Cole's Biggest Fear * Bad Weather (mentioned) * Timber! * Matt's Busy Day (mentioned) * The Not-So Great Race * Demolition Vehicle * If You Demolish A Building Today, You're In For A Big Surprise * No Fuel! * No Man's Rubble (mentioned) * All Work, No Play Makes Jack A Dull Boy * Safety First * The Rise of Diesel Powered Vehicles * The Grass is Always Greener at a Place We're Not Doing Construction At * Constructing a Christmas Celebration Season 16 * Express Coming In Late * The Ghost of Southampton (mentioned) * Christmas Fools (mentioned) * PhotoBomb! * Straight Shit! * Ruston's Surprise * April Fools! * Shane's Special Train * Well Of Course I Know Him, He's Me * Incline Decline (mentioned) * Musketeer * There's No Emergency * A Trip To London * Crimson's Chin (cameo) * Peter's Engine Failure * David's Christmas Miracle * Harold and Barry's Wish (cameo) * A Narrow Guage New Years Season 17 * The Three Musketeers * Heat Wave * Banker (cameo) * Streamlining * Quarry Quarrel * Mikado's Secret * Peter Pan and Wendell (mentioned) * Elephant on the Line * David and Telford's Weird Adventure * The Ghost of the Hill * Terry and the Sleigh * Peter and Shane's Miraculous Race (mentioned) * Dubs' Special Feature (mentioned) * One Up * Stubborn as a Rock Season 18 * Hit Me With Your Best Shot * The Missing Engine (mentioned) * The New Mountain Engine * The Spirit of the Railway * Douglas and the Missing Coal Car (mentioned) * Valentines Day * 150th Anniversary Season 19 * The Missing Brakevan * Phil * A Great Rescue (cameo) * Old Rivals * The Argument * Finders Keepers * Lost and Found * All At Sea (mentioned) * Slow and Steady Wins the Race * Competing Engines (cameo) * Spooky Snow * Christmas Time * Telling Tales * Fast & Reliable * Signals & Alarms (mentioned) * Special Delivery (cameo) * Special Friends Season 20 * Peter's Long Day (cameo) * Kidnapped * Heat Wave * Saving Time * Over the Hill * The "Rail"ship * Paying Attention (mentioned) * Shot in the Dark (cameo) * What a Thrill(er) * Patience and Rules * Courage * Kicking the Bucket * Snowy Mountains Season 21 * Replacement * Phil: Before England * Who's the Fastest? * Bunked In * God, What a Bitch * Singing Springing * The Hottest Day in Town Season 22 * Ice Breaker * Twin Trouble (mentioned) * Not Right (cameo) * Cousin Quarrel * Glenn and William (mentioned) * The Kerr Stuart Duo (cameo) * 61264 and 61306 * Bailey the Thompson B1 * Wilbert the Forest Engine * Warrior's Misfortune * Peter's Punishment (mentioned) * What do You Know? * Breakdown (mentioned) * Den't Be Cocky * A Lesson to be Learned * By the Water (cameo) * Scrapped * No. 47524 * No. 08734 * Visitors * A Friendly Farewell * All Around the World Season 23 * Drumming * A Good Joke * Telford Makes a Mistake * Panicky Jackson * Laid Back Shane * Den Goes Away (mentioned) * I Wish You Were Here * Out of Site * A Real Tunnel Bore * Alfred and Judy's Solo Jobs * Too Damn Loud! * Avalanche! * Engines to the Rescue Season 24 * Shane's Makeover * The Royal Engine Comes Again * Midlander's Revenge (cameo) * Pipe Dreams (mentioned) * Rescue (cameo) * The Star of the Show * Blooming Railways * Leaves on the Line * The Flood * Buzzing Bees! * Star Engines * Telford's Ark Category:Tender Engines Category:Main 11 Category:Furness Railway Category:4-4-0